The Harry Potter Musical
by Silver Words
Summary: Bordom and a random CD a work. HP to Buffy the Musical.
1. Going Through the Motions

_A/N: I just couldn't help it, my Muse was a insane pregnant woman whom left the CD of Buffy the Musical at work, and it was like 2 in the morning and I was bored and so I popped it in and BOoOoOoM! Suddenly I could just SEE the HP Characters singing! Mind you I sort of couldn't help some of the people I had sing. . It was just to. .. yea. . Heh. Please, Read and Review, I need something on this. It's insane even for me. . Also there are certain words I traded out. The star marks should mark them but somtimes they don't work so if you know the songs, no I didn't make a mistake I just tried to alster a little to fit it in right.  
_

_Warnings:_

_Mention of Slash Relationship. Pairings are H/G, R/N, He/D and Luna's by herself. Though I might change that later. I'm not sure. ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Buffy, or the Songs. Just the brain this fic jumped out of and trust me, that's not worth anything either._

_**GOING THROUGH THE MOTIONS**_

(Buffy the Musical)

(_Hermione enters upon a grave yard, she wears a dark cloak, hood up, her wand in her hand and her witches robes swish around her feet as she walks. She looks around as music seems to start up out of no where and she starts to sing.)_

Every single night, the same arrangement,  
I go out and fight the fight.  
Still I always feel this strange estrangement,  
Nothing here is real, nothing here is right.

_(A Death Eater jumps up out of the shadows and they scuffle, throwing hexes at each other as she sings. ) _  
I've been making shows of trading blows  
Just hoping no one knows  
That I've been go - ing through the motions,

_(She tosses the killing curse at him almost casually.)_  
Walking though the part,  
Nothing seems to penetrate my - heart.

_( A beam of moonlight seems to stream down on her as she comes upon three Death Eaters torturing a young man, pointing their wands at him with nearly over exaggerated grins. They turn to face her as her cloak falls off her shoulders showing a set of black dress robes, hugging her young figure tightly. She begins to sing again as she throws spells at them.)_

I was always brave and kind of righteous,  
Now I find I'm wa - vering.  
Crawl out of your grave, ya find this fight  
Just doesn't mean a thing  
(_A Death Eater ducks a hex as Hermione swings a fist at him then tries to kicks him before ending up on the ground on her back. The Death Eater does a jig singing.)  
_ She ain't got that swing.  
(_Hermione sighs and gets up.)_

Thanks for noticing.  
(_All three Death Eaters)_

She does pretty well with fiends from Hell  
But lately we can tell  
That she's just going through the motions  
Faking it somehow.

_(She hits the first two easily with the killing curse before turning on the third during his verse and hitting him with Crucio before killing him also.) _  
(_Last Death Eater)_ She's not even half the girl she...owww!

(_Hermione revives the rather cute guy on the ground and sends up red sparks in the air, standing to leave already.) _

Will I stay this way forever?  
Sleepwalk through my life's endeavor.  
(_The Handsome Young Man turns to her.)_

How can I repay –

(_Hermione makes a face at him and turns away again.)_

Whatever!

_(She continues walking alone idly looking around, with a nearly amused look on her face though somewhat weary. )_  
I don't want to b - e  
Going through the motions,

_(She pauses at a headstone, a empty grave, the date over seven years old and nearly smirks. Then she seems to deflate and slowly lifts her skirt as she uses some grave stones to make her way to on top of a large stone coffin standing on top of it and nearly yelling out her verses to the night.) _  
Losing all my drive.  
I can't even see  
If this is really me  
And I just want to b - e a - live.

_(Scene ends with Hermione spreading her arms out, tears brimming in her cinnamon eyes before she looks around, the music faded out and jumps off the gravestone, grabbing up her cloak off the empty grave that's Heading said "Here in Memory to the Last Malfoy Heir.", and running through the grave yard, her long brown hair streaming behind her and her robes streaming out behind her. A movement in the shadows and a flash of silver. )_


	2. I've Got Theory

_A/N: I just couldn't help it, my Muse was a insane pregnant woman whom left the CD of Buffy the Musical at work, and it was like 2 in the morning and I was bored and so I popped it in and BOoOoOoM! Suddenly I could just SEE the HP Characters singing! Mind you I sort of couldn't help some of the people I had sing. . It was just to. .. yea. . Heh. Please, Read and Review, I need something on this. It's insane even for me. . _

_Warnings:_

_Mention of Slash Relationship. Pairings are H/G, R/N, He/D and Luna's by herself. Though I might change that later. I'm not sure. ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Buffy, or the Songs. Just the brain this fic jumped out of and trust me, that's not worth anything either._

_**I'VE GOT A THEORY / BUNNY SONG.**_

_(Everyone is standing in a Library, from the looks of it in the Orders Head Quarters. Hermione had just asked if any of them had had a weird night either and everyone burst in telling her about how they were singing and such._

_"Well we need to research this and figure out what's going on. This is weird, but not evil, so I don't think Voldermont would be behind it. . " _

_She's cut off as Harry jumps up and pulls off his glasses and squeezes the bridge of his nose as the words burst from his lips.)_

I've got a theory, that it's a demon,  
A dancing demon... no, something isn't right there._  
__(Neville stares at him as he starts, then he sits down and looks at the rest of them before his mouth opens almost on it's own.)_

I've got a theory, some kid is dreamin'  
And we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare._  
__(Ron gives Neville a weird look since their both Pure bloods and some how knew about the Muggle Broadway.)_

I've got a theory we should work this ou - t_  
__(All but Hermione) _It's getting eerie, what's this cheery singing all about?

_(Ron stands up and starts singing before thinking, as per usual.)_

It could be witches, some evil witches...  
Which is ridiculous 'cause witches they were persecuted  
Wiccan good and love the earth and women power  
and I'll be over here.

_(Luna steps away from one of the book selves and looks at them all quite seriously.) _

I've got a theory, it could be bunnies..._  
_ _- all pause - __crickets chirp_

_(Ginny looks at Harry smiling timidly starting out, before she's interrupted..) _

I've got a theor-  
(_Luna breaks in with a surprisingly loud voice and her radish earrings swing back and forth as she sings out in a sort of rocker style.)_

Bunnies aren't just cute like everybody supposes,  
They've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses.  
And what's with all the carrots-?  
What do they need such good eyesight for anywa - y?  
Bunnies, bunnies it must be bunnies!_  
_ _(Pausing as she looks around she blushes slightly.)__  
_ ...or maybe midgets...

_(Ron looks worried.)_

I've got a theory we should work this fa - s t._  
__(Harry Looking close to laughing nods while trying to keep his voice in check.) _

because it clearly could get serious before it's passed.

_(Hermione looks at them all and shakes her head, she doesn't notice Harry or Ron looking at her sadly.)_

I've got a theory - it doesn't matte - r.  
What can't we face if we're together?  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
War? We've all been there.  
The same old trips. Why should we care?

_(All of them start in together,)_

What can't we do if we get in it?  
We'll work it through if there's a minute.  
We have to try. We'll pay the price.  
It's do or die. (_Harry) _Hey, I've died twice!

What can't we face if we're together?  
(_Harry_ - What can't we face?)  
What's in this place that we can't weather?  
(_Harry -_ If we're together.)  
There's nothing we can't fa - ce. (_Pause)__  
_(_They all seem to end singing but Luna Pauses a moment before sadly singing.) _

Except for bunnies.

_(They all look at each other before bursting out laughing. After a moment they gather themselves and get back to research. Neville and Ran get up and walk out together. As they walk together down the hall they come up to Mrs. Weasley being hugged by a very excited Professor Snape going a dance and singing. ) _


	3. Under Your Spell

_A/N: I just couldn't help it, my Muse was a insane pregnant woman whom left the CD of Buffy the Musical at work, and it was like 2 in the morning and I was bored and so I popped it in and BOoOoOoM! Suddenly I could just SEE the HP Characters singing! Mind you I sort of couldn't help some of the people I had sing. . It was just to. .. yea. . Heh. Please, Read and Review, I need something on this. It's insane even for me. . _

_Warnings:_

_Mention of Slash Relationship. Pairings are H/G, R/N, He/D and Luna's by herself. Though I might change that later. I'm not sure. ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Buffy, or the Songs. Just the brain this fic jumped out of and trust me, that's not worth anything either._

_**DRY CLEANING SONG.**_

_( Snape as the Mustard Man) _She got the mustard out!

_**I'M UNDER YOUR SPELL.**_

_(Worriedly Ron helps to move his mother out of his Former Professors grip. After a while the boys make their way down to the front door before walking out into the front and down the street, Ron nudge Neville as some girls look at them and giggle. After a while of blushing Neville begins to sing to Ron)_

I lived my life in shadow, never the sun on my face.  
It didn't seem so sad though, I figured that was my place.  
Now I'm bathed in light. Something just isn't right.  
_(Pausing in the street to look at Ron, Neville looks thoughtful a moment before brushing his hand again the other boys and continuing on.)_  
I'm under your spell.  
How else could it be, anyone would notice me?  
It's magic, I can te - ll.  
How you set me free, brought me out so easily.

_(Ron is turning bright red by now but grinning freely enough, all around them Muggles are singing and dancing through the streets, a set of boys start doing back up dancing for Neville as he starts dancing out in front of Ron.) _

I saw a world enchanted, spirits and charms in the air.  
(And) I always took for granted, I was the only one there.  
But your power shone, brighter than any I've known.

I'm under your spell.  
Nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you.  
You worked your charms so we - ll,  
Finally I knew, everything I dreamed was true.  
You made me belie - ve.

_(They come up to a House that seems to materialize out of no where, this was the Head Quarters for D.A. Which was working together, but still separate from the Order. Ron takes Nevilles hand and leads him into the house. Neville smiles brightly.)_

The moon through the tide, I can feel you inside.  
I'm under your spell.

_(Their lips meet timidly in a kiss.)_  
Surging like the sea, floating here so helplessly.  
I break with every swe - ll,

_(Neville sinks down to sitting on a bed in the room they had come into. Ron crawls onto the bed slowly over him and gently kisses Nevilles neck and cheek.) _  
Lost in ecstasy, spread beneath the willow tree.

_(The Image of the willow tree from Hogwarts swam in their memories of the first day they'd kissed.) _  
You make me comple - te.  
You make me com - plete.  
You make me com - plete.  
You make me com - plete.

_(Scene fades out on them holding each other gently.)_


	4. I'll Never Tell

_A/N: I just couldn't help it, my Muse was a insane pregnant woman whom left the CD of Buffy the Musical at work, and it was like 2 in the morning and I was bored and so I popped it in and BOoOoOoM! Suddenly I could just SEE the HP Characters singing! Mind you I sort of couldn't help some of the people I had sing. . It was just to. .. yea. . Heh. Please, Read and Review, I need something on this. It's insane even for me. . _

_Warnings:_

_Mention of Slash Relationship. Pairings are H/G, R/N, He/D and Luna's by herself. Though I might change that later. I'm not sure. ._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Buffy, or the Songs. Just the brain this fic jumped out of and trust me, that's not worth anything either._

_**I'LL NEVER TELL.**_

_(Ginny sits up in bed the next morning and looks at Harry as he starts to wake up and smiles.)_

This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn't he fine?  
My claim to fame was to maim and to mangle, vengeance was mine!  
But I'm out of the biz, the name I made I'll trade for his.  
The only trouble is - I'll never tell.

_(Harry sort of half grins and sits up kissing Ginnys cheek.)_

She is the one, she's such wonderful fun, such passion and grace.  
Warm in the night, when I'm right in her tight...embrace, tight embrace!  
I'll never let her go. The love we've known can only grow.  
There's just one thing that...no. I'll never tell.

_(Both get up and pull on house robes as they look at each other.)_

'Cause there's nothing to te - ll.

_(Together they trade off lines, starting to glare at each other as the sang brings out the truths and secretes they had tried to hide from themselves as well as each other. ) _

He snores. She wheezes.  
Say housework and he freezes.  
She eats these skeezy cheeses that I can't describe.  
I talk, he breezes. She doesn't know what pleases.  
His penis got diseases from a Chumash tribe!

_(Both in unison while Harry runs his fingers through her hair and she puts her hand on his chest before both push away from each other and stand back to back starring at different things.)_

The vibe gets kind of scary._  
__(Alternating)_ Like she thinks I'm more then ordinary.  
Like it's all just temporary.  
Like her toes are kinda hairy.

_(Ginny's eyebrow raises and she pushes her hair out of her face glaring at him.)__  
_ _(Both)_ But it's all very well.  
'Cause God knows I'll never tell!

_(Ginny smirks at him.) _

When things get rough, he - just hides behind his Fluffy.  
Now look, he's getting huffy.  
'Cause he knows that I know._  
__(Harry raises an eyebrow wondering how she found out that he was taking care of Hagrids giant dog now that the old Grounds keeper was gone. Shaking his head he turns to her and starts in again.) _

She clings, she's needy, she's also really greedy.  
She never_  
__(Ginny breaks in loudly.)_

His eyes are beady!_  
__(Harry looks close to laughing) _

This is my verse, hello -? She_  
__(Ginny had turned to make a face at him then started to dance wildly, swinging her hip and kicking out her legs wildly while saying in a bewildered manner, "Look! Hey I'm dancing Crazy!". After a moment Harry joins her and they dance together.)_

(_Both)_ You kno - w_  
__(Harry dips her lightly and smiles.)_

You're quite the charmer -_  
__(Ginny smiles to him.)_

My knight in armor -_  
__(Harry pulls her up and plays with her hair kissing her softly.) _

You're the cutest of the Scoobies,  
with your Hair as red as rubies,  
And your firm yet supple - tight embrace!

_(He looks Embarrassed a bit then they sway and sing together.) _

He's swell._  
_She's sweller._  
_ He'll always be my feller._  
_ That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified._  
_ I've read this ta - le, there's wedding then betrayal,  
I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide.

_(Together.)_

I lied, I said it's easy.  
I've tried, but there's these fears I can't quell.

_  
(Harry looks sort of queasy admitting this next line.) _

Is she looking for a pot of gold?

_(Ginny shrugs, always knowing that that was going to be on of his fears from the start. )__  
_Will I look good when I've gotten old?

Will our life become too stressful if I'm never successful?_  
_When I get so worn and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley?_  
_Am I crazy?_  
_Am I dreamin'?_  
_Am I marrying a lemon?_  
__ (Together again holding hands yet standing apart from each other before Harry tugs on her and twirls her into his arms before dipping her and they dance.) _

We could really raise the beam in making a marriage a Hell.  
So thank God I'll never tell.  
I swear that I'll never tell.__

_(Harry pulls on his day cloths.)_

My lips are sealed._  
__(Ginny holdup her hands and then flips her skirt a little bit after fastening it then pulling on her shirt and fluffing her hair.) _

I take the fifth!_  
__(Harry swings her arm out in the air in a shooing motion while searching for his other sock.) _

Nothin' to see! Move it along!_  
__(Both look at each other suddenly.)_

I'll never - tell!


End file.
